


Trains

by Lisilgirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisilgirl/pseuds/Lisilgirl
Summary: AU. Tifa meets a special someone on the train back home.  CloudxTifa





	Trains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose alternate universe. For plot restrictions, I'm going to use the real world type of transportation layout, instead of Final Fantasy VII's. The train goes from major city to major city and has a station in Midgar, which has inter-city operational train stations. From there, highways extend to major roads. Midgar and Edge are still laid out the same.

This had to be the longest train ride she'd ever taken.

Black silken strands of hair trailed over her high-boned cheek, framing her petite face. Chocolate brown eyes blinked slowly. Dressed in a thick black pea-coat and short skirt, Tifa continued to stare out the dark window.

The rickety train could have passed general inspection twenty years ago, but it was severely outdated with stains in the ripped navy blue seats and filthy toilets. No showers either! The slight swaying of the train had been constant for nearly seven hours; Edge was now a few hours away. She had brought an armload of materials with her to manage her time: books, paperwork for the bar, new designs for the logo…

Tifa wished Yuffie was here. That girl would have livened up any and all interactions with her wild stories of the community college in Sector 2. Only two weeks ago, she'd burst into the bar and shouted, "_My filthy roommate got arrested for stealing a truck! At least I steal materia!_"

Sinking her left elbow onto the armrest, Tifa placed the side of her head against the window. The dark landscape continually washed into obscure shapes lit by a silver of moonlight. Frowning, Tifa bent at her hip, hands rummaging around in her satchel. Her simple blue purse thumped against the seat. She constantly had to remind herself why she had taken the trip in the first place: she was a successful business woman looking to upgrade her five-year old logo and marketing skills since she had moved the bar to Edge a year ago. She had the capital to make it happen. It was a necessary expense. Even if she had to leave the bar for a week.

The picture she pulled out of the bag was crisp and brightly lit. Seventh Heaven. The 7 with the multiple textured circles around it was tattered; the metal frame holding the sign together had taken months to finish without the proper materials. All in all, it needed a facelift.

She put the script pen's end in her mouth, fingertips tapping on the graph tablet she'd procured at the business conference. She needed a new statement for her bar, something that fit within the neighborhood, yet defined her individuality...

Wings. Adding a softer wing instead of feathers behind the Turkish Font could work. She scrunched her nose. The pen whipped across the graphed page. Okay. What colors then?

Red?

Keep it black?

Blue?

Green?

Yes! She needed that spark of life straight out of the Lifestream after all the poverty and devastation of the past few years. Having a monopoly corporation go broke in Midgar and Edge had destroyed the gil rate, and the patrons at her bar definitely shifted from bums to impoverished businessmen, after-school kids looking for a place to stay, and more bums. She loved them as they were, but the green would bring something hopeful.

She'd still use the 7th of course. Heaven would have to be added on beneath it at an angle, twisting up. That could work...

"Excuse me...?"

Blinking, Tifa's brown eyes swung up to the aisle. A man was standing there. Blonde hair the color of the sun stuck up from his head, messy strands playing over his ears and forehead. Her heart did a flip when gorgeous blue eyes met hers, kindness and slight embarrassment playing across a handsome face. His lips were moving…

And he went silent, expectantly gazing at her. Tifa panicked. What had he said? Why had she let her ears tune out...? Slowly, she nodded.

_I hope it was a yes or no question._

There was an awkward pause before the man slipped into the stained seat next to her. She blinked as his muscled arm brushed hers when he buckled his seatbelt over black slacks.

Carefully, she sorted the designs spread across her lap into best, better, and best piles before shoving them into a folder that was stuffed into her bag. She caught the time on her thick silver watch: ten o' clock. The train was supposed to reach Midgar at one thirty, and she'd reach Edge at three o' clock with a taxi.

Relaxing, she peeked under her eyelashes at her new seat partner. She could definitely tell he was uncomfortable. The chair was too small for his broad shoulders and his arms couldn't find a place to sit quietly. A duffel bag was smashed under the chair, not allowing his legs to stretch. He stoically stared ahead. Despite the initial shock of a devilishly handsome man sitting next to her, Tifa smiled. He seemed nice.

"I'm Tifa."

His neck twisted slightly, meeting her eyes again. She smiled, holding out her hand, and continued, "Sorry I didn't say anything at first. I was working on a project."

A shy smile came over his angular face. He took her hand with a firm, gentle grip. "Cloud Strife," he greeted. It seemed like he was going to say more, but his lips didn't move. His blue eyes were like the clear water of a pond: light azure, calm, and hiding something deep.

Tifa flushed when she realized she'd been staring. Smiling, she bit her inner cheek, pursed her lips, and started to turn to gaze outside the window. Maybe he needed some space.

Instead, he shifted and cleared his throat. He peered at her, jaw working. "How long...have you been on the train?"

_Wow. He asked a question_, she thought.

"Probably...no, wait," she stated, matter-of-factly glancing to her silver watch, "Eight hours from Junon and a long boat ride." Her fingers brushed it off, and she explained, "I've been at Costa Del Sol."

The blonde hair swayed in a nod. He rolled his shoulders and neck, easing out the stiffness with a well-practiced stretch. Tifa found her gaze wandering to his jaw, down to his throat column, down his broad chest covered by a black t-shirt, down to his hands easily situated on his thick thighs...

He settled down. Tifa hid her appreciating look and gazed out the window.

It was comfortably silent, although Tifa was wishing he'd ask her something, now that her things were put away and without a distraction her exhaustion was coming back. Anything to get her mind off it! Like he had picked up on her silent plea, he straightened, drawing her attention back. His features were soft and polite.

"Why are you...uh...going to Midgar?" he asked, eyes staring at a piece of cotton spewing out of a rip in the chair in front of him. His fingers were relaxed against his knees.

Tifa crossed her ankles. "I own a business in Edge and actually...I live in the apartment upstairs." She brushed her fingers through her ebony hair and watched him listen. He was leaning in towards her, no longer stiffly pushed as far as he could go into the aisle. There was ease in his body. He seemed open enough. She stretched back into the seat. Tifa laughed, "I went to Costa Del Sol to take a graphic design class to create a better logo. Mine is pretty beat up at the bar."

He seemed intrigued. "What is it called?"

Picturing the clean windows sparkling in the sun, the mahogany bar, and the fine liquors stored in neat rows, she sighed. He certainly wouldn't be amazed. "It's called Seventh Heaven. It's a little bar in Edge."

The tops of his spiky blonde hair quivered as he raised his eyes to meet her. Another surprised smile, so small it couldn't be called a grin, was fitting over his face. She felt her heart begin a quicker pace.

"Really?" He asked for confirmation, "Seventh Heaven in Edge?"

Intrigued, she just nodded.

Cocking his head, Cloud's entire body turned to face her fully. "I've been there before."

At first, she just blinked. The bar wasn't that esteemed or sought after, either in Edge or even Midgar. It was just a building pushed in the rural suburbs, not anywhere close to the central plaza. It was strictly locals and the familiar neighbors who hadn't ever moved. It didn't mean she wasn't surprised. Why had Cloud been there before? Shaking her head, she asked, "Really? How did you find it?"

Cloud shrugged. "A man named Barrett Wallace ordered a package and picked it up there."

What? Tifa grinned. "Barrett! He's one of my closest friends. I take care of him after he's been working on the oil rigs." Her smile widened. "You said he ordered something...? Are you a delivery man?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, pink spreading across his ears, "I own a delivery service."

Sensing the pride in his voice, the black-haired woman leaned in closer. When he looked at her with surprise, she said, "Can I ask what it's called? Maybe I can order through you instead of Highwind. He's a pain to work with. I mean, I love him, but he's constantly late." There was a flicker from behind his calm face, almost another smile.

"It's...it's called 'Strife Delivery Services'."

Tifa was genuinely interested. "Where do you drive from?"

The blue seat bowed as the man leaned back before shifting his weight again. He said, "I've got clients all over Midgar and Edge. Shinra's always has large orders...but my apartment is in Sector 3."

"Above plate?" Tifa asked, slightly impressed. The cobblestone streets and tall skyscrapers made her think of romantic strolls through the night. It wouldn't have the stink that the slums under the plate did.

Cloud nodded hesitantly. "It was...a friend's." He throatily laughed.

There must be a money issue, Tifa decided, settling back into the chair while nodding. Her companion's face had fallen slightly in exhaustion. He looked like she did after thirty hours without any sleep. That meant he had been working hard enough to raise any extra money. The prices were steep in Sector 3.

"So, Cloud," she heard herself say before she could decide what to say, "Where are you from originally?"

His cracked lips pressed together when he murmured, "Nibelheim."

"Really?" Tifa raised an eyebrow, "I grew up there." Seeing his astonished face, she shrugged. "I graduated early and moved to Midgar. I couldn't afford anything but the slums in Sector 7 until business picked up and I moved out to Edge." Feeling like she was acting too cool, she gulped. "What about you?"

The blonde was giving off emotion, although Tifa couldn't pick out just one. He seemed to be struggling before he stated, "My mother raised me. She...was not well liked." A broad hand rubbed his temples.

Guilt and awkwardness ate at Tifa; of course she had picked a bad subject? She cleared her throat.

"She must have been a wonderful woman."

Cloud barked a short laugh. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Tifa said with a smile, "You've been a perfect gentleman by letting me sleep on you. She raised you, right?" Hoping she wasn't pushing the boundaries too far, she laid her hand on Cloud's forearm for a moment. "I think she would be happy that you're so kind."

Mako-colored eyes met hers deep with unspoken gratitude. Tifa was shocked to see how profoundly surprised Cloud was. What had possessed her to do that? She blushed and removed her hand.

"So...do you have any family living in Midgar?" she asked, breaking the tension.

Cloud simply shrugged, before wryly grinning. "No. My mother...she's living outside of Junon." His right hand dove into his jacket pocket and withdrew a wallet. He flicked it open, revealing a picture of an older woman with gray-streaked blonde hair and a delicate face. She was peering at the camera with wide eyes.

"Oh, she's so pretty," Tifa said, meaning it, "Do you spend a lot of time with her?"

"Not a lot; she keeps saying I need to visit more...I'm just coming back after a week," he said, beginning to flip his wallet closed. It disappeared. Just as he replaced it within his pocket, a buzz began from his jacket. With an apologetic shrug, he wrestled it free and answered it with a low, "Hello?" and unbuckled his seatbelt to take the call.

With a wistful smile, Tifa relaxed back onto the uncomfortable headrest and closed her eyes. The train's rocking reminded her she'd been awake and unable to sleep for most of the day. There wasn't a place to set her head against the window or wall because the rattling made her feel like her mind was unhinging. It was an unpleasant thought. She just wanted peace and quiet.

Quiet. How long had she been without seeing Yuffie? A week? That girl could make her day any day.

Speaking of her...she wondered if the Wutai girl was going to be there when she got back. Asking her to lock the bar up and open it a few days later to receive supplies seemed like it was the end of the world. She'd spoken on the phone to Cid Highwind before she left, and he'd said that the shipment had already gone out and that there was no way in hell to stop it now. Yuffie would just have to get out of bed. 

The passengers around her continued to be quiet; the clacking and rocking from the train took up more than enough noise, but it was beginning to sound soothing instead of annoying. The dim lights didn't even register from under eyelids. Tifa yawned, curling up between the arm rests. One dug into her side; she ignored it.

Tifa just wanted to sink into her poofy couch at home, a blanket thrown over her bodies, and just sleep...

She could almost feel it: the warmth, the ease, the comfort...

Tifa's head lolled, snuggling into the warmth.

Sleep...

XXX

She'd been in the middle of a dream about punching a monster in the face when she heard a sharp bang.

Instantly, she realized she was still on the train. She squinted into the dim light. I must have fallen asleep, she thought, closing her eyes and relaxing onto her pillow again.

Pillow?

Now that she thought about it...that was muscle.

Her head jerked up, nearly slugging Cloud in the nose. "Oh! I am _so_ sorry," she apologized automatically, blinking her eyes quickly. Groggily, she shook her head, straightening her thick pea-coat and she flushed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Cloud didn't seem to be particularly worried. In fact, the edges of his lips were slightly turned up. The man just shrugged. "It's all right." There was an uncomfortable silence before the man cleared his throat. Blonde hair waving slightly, he glanced to his phone, the time in bright numbers. Tifa peered at her watch inconspicuously. Her heart dropped.

Only five minutes remained before they would be pulling into the Central Midgar Train Station. She felt like time was simply slipping out of her hands. She had wanted to speak to Cloud about his business; instead, she'd fallen asleep on him after interrogating him about his family. Despite that, he'd let her sleep on his arm, a total gentleman. Although she wanted to talk, nothing was coming out of her mouth. There was so much she would like to ask –_what's your number? Can I order through your delivery company? Will I see you around?_\- but before she knew it, her heart was pounding at the thought of even squeaking one word to him.

The announcer's voice suddenly blared over the loudspeaker, making Tifa wince. "We are approaching the South Midgar Station. All passengers should remain seated until the train has come to a complete stop. Thank you for riding on the Eastern Continental Line." There was a brief buzz of static, and the lights returned to full power. The smell of mako and sewer and smoke wafted through the door that the conductor jerked opened.

Around her, passengers were beginning to jump up and slip out the door before the train had screeched to a halt. The elderly man two rows ahead of them was walking down the aisle determinedly with his cane thumping on the ground.

Tifa grabbed her bag hastily. If she was lucky, she might be able to get a taxi before the waiting line was through the street. But at the same time, she didn't want to go. She had actually enjoyed this trip. Well, not the first part. Cloud...Cloud had been a great seatmate, for a minute.

Like a gentleman, he had moved aside to let her squeeze her way into the cramped, dirty aisle. He waited for her as she stood, black hair mussed.

_Well, this is it._

"Nice to meet you, Cloud," Tifa lifted her eyes to meet his. Holding out a hand, she took his, shaking it. It was strong and warm and comforting. In the aisle, the two of them were suspended in time. The air seemed to be stuffy. Uncomfortable expressing goodbye, Tifa murmured, "Maybe I'll see you around."

Cloud didn't say a word. He just nodded.

In her heels, the woman managed to make it to the exit door before she stumbled. The metal exit ramp banged sharply as she slipped through the door and she hauled her bag onto her shoulder, walking onto the cool underground platform. Lights were flickering with directions, showing her where to get a rental car or the line to the taxi.

She began walking, grateful to rid herself of the stuffy air onboard the train. It smelled like mako and smoke. Mind wandering, she focused on Cloud. He was such a sweet guy, she thought, especially when he'd talked about his mother. 

_Wait a minute..._

Her hand groped. She whirled.

Her purse! It had Seventh Heaven's keys and her phone and her wallet in it! How could she get home without it?

Frantically, she turned around. The red and white train was barely beginning to whistle, signaling the departure; the wheels were screeching as the metal pressed on metal. Smoke from the engine overtook her senses.

_No!_

Her feet instinctively moved toward the nearest door. The metal bar handle was shining, just out her reach-!

"Tifa!"

The split in her concentration made her feet skitter to a stop. Desperately, she watched the train pull out, the conductor locking the closest door with a solid thunk. She pursed her lips together. She turned.

A blonde-haired man was on the far end of the platform, shadows obscuring his figure into a mere silhouette. Then the smoke cleared, revealing a lean body covered in black and mako blue eyes. His duffel bag was slung over one shoulder. His face looked worried.

And in his hands was a familiar looking bag...

Her smile consumed her face. "Cloud!" she exclaimed. She felt her pea coat flap open in the breeze as she jogged over to her purse's savior. Her heels clicked quietly on the concrete. "You grabbed it for me!"

As she approached him, she realized that he wasn't extremely tall. She would barely fit under his smooth chin, but his arms seemed like they could encompass her completely.

Relinquishing the bag with a grin, Cloud shrugged, smiling shyly. Their fingers met. Tifa felt hers fold slightly into his, the soft flesh warm. He didn't say anything, only looked deep into her face. There was something underneath his gaze that made her toes curl.

Tifa wanted to thank him. Her mouth was dry and she just kept staring into his eyes...

"Do...do you need a ride home?" he asked.

Cloud's calloused hand rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes flickered down to the pavement; he stared at his black-booted feet.

She hesitantly smiled, slightly amused. "You do remember I live in Sector 7 right? With your apartment in Sector 3 you wouldn't get home until five o' clock in the morning." Tifa gently patted his shoulder, turning to walk with him toward the station entrance. "I wouldn't do that to you."

The ambient noises of the train made it hard to hear Cloud's footsteps he moved so softly. The building was soaking up all the noise around her anyway. Tifa tried to listen with one ear, but her mind was already going to find a taxi. This late and in this part of town, nobody would be willing to drive out to Edge. She could call Barrett, but he probably would complain about dragging his ass out of bed...

A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist.

She swerved to a stop when she met resistance in her arm; Cloud had stopped her in the middle of the station, next to the giant pillars of metal. The entrance was echoing with people dressed in business suits and those in rags coming in going. The outside was shadowy and dark from the plate overhead. Tifa sighed, meeting Cloud's gaze.

His eyes were focused. "My bike is here. It's not very far out of my way."

_He's lying_, Tifa immediately thought, _Seventh Heaven is on the other side of town._ A warm bubble filled her chest and she felt heat rising on her cheeks. _He's so sweet._

"Why?"

Tifa didn't dare to hope. The last man to rush in and save her had gone into the army, leaving her alone and worried. She'd only had three rumpled letters from him, each one shorter than the last. And finally, four years ago, there was nothing. She had picked herself up, taken to consoling others and being independent. Now, here was Cloud, a sweet and shy man prepared to race through the crowded city and street lights to her tiny bar in Edge. It seemed too good to be true.

Cloud hadn't budged. She hesitated. Could he really be that interested in her?

"Because," he said slowly, like the words didn't know how to come out, "I want to because...you made my night better."

At first, she just stared. Then she felt warmth race up her cheeks. She spluttered, trying to make sense of what he had just told her when he cut her off by squeezing her hand. A change seemed to have come over him; he was no longer awkward and shy, but determined.

"Tifa, you are...I want to do something good for you, more than just deliver packages."

She hesitated. "You don't know me at all."

"I want to." He didn't even blink. "Please, just for tonight...let me take you home."

Tifa gripped the bag's handle tightly in her fist; her knees were quivering under her short, ruffled skirt. She stared out from under her dark bangs into his mako-blue eyes. She had captured his interest for more than a few moments passing through Midgar. What did that mean? Was he sincere about knowing her?

If she did allow him to take her home, she knew that her logic and instincts would take over and she would refuse to let him drive home with little to no sleep in the darkness. She would make him stay. That made her nervous for her desire to have him around her home.

Well, why shouldn't she? It wasn't that she didn't like him. In fact, she remembered how proudly he had spoken of his business. There was something underneath that she wanted to see. And that was what scared her. Was she even ready to take a chance on a complete stranger?

_What do I do?_

A broad hand gently touched her wrist. "Please?" he whispered, massaging her knuckles.

_Yes. Just say yes._

She smiled.

"If you promise to stay on the couch for the night," she stated matter-of-factly, squeezing his hand like she had known him forever, "I don't want this wonderful day to end by hearing about a tragic crash tomorrow involving a sleepy chocobo-haired driver." There was a sparkle in her eye.

Just like that, warmth filled his entire body, softening his anxiousness. A smile appeared, mirroring hers. He gently tugged on her hand.

"It's a deal." His body moved closer to hers, "I'll get Fenrir and we'll go."

"Thank you, Cloud," she said, smiling.

Entangling his fingers with hers, Tifa knew that she had found someone special.

This had been the best train ride she'd ever taken.

0

0


End file.
